housekihimefandomcom-20200213-history
Emerald Luminous
=Stats= {| class="wikitable hidden" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="2" style=" float: center; font-size:100%;" |- !colspan="2" style=" background:#ffffff; text-align:center; font-size:24px;" |Illuminarize |- style="background:#ffffff" | style="text-align:center;"| |- =Tips= Spectra Versus Emerald has little to no use in Spectra Versus, only perhaps against boss Emerald to remove her Verdant Barrier if there's no better characters to use. Raid Similarly, Emerald has no use in Raid as the mode is all about maximum damage output. Arena Emerald is practically the only popular Tank-class character in Arena, and for a very good reason - 60% Defense Up for your entire team with Evergreen Protection. While that might not sound like much because Aqua Aura also gives a respectable 50%, Emerald's extreme survival rate is thanks to her Verdant Barrier, providing herself immunity to any and all status conditions, with an 80% damage reduction to boot, making most attacks and even skills rarely do three digit damage, even if enemies are 10 levels higher than Emerald. Because of how damage calculation works in Jewel Princess, an extra boost in 60% Defense actually increases your team member's survival rate drastically, and since Emerald is nearly immune to Petrify and Frozen most of the time, that 60% Defense will stick around very long. Emerald is often purposely under-leveled in Arena to bait all enemy's Focus Fire chance, or at least her Health is the lowest in comparison to other characters. Wave Force Shield is a decent skill that reduces duration, and even the occassional stun, baiting enemy Amber's Alrighty, or even better, Stunning an enemy Amber, as Stun is very rarely teched against using amulets. Equipment *Weapon - As Emerald's job is to tank and provide Defense support and not to deal damage, Agility is the most sensible bonus for her so that her team can hopefully casts skills first. Focus Fire is acceptable for Wave Force Shield, and Critical is practically a waste of stats. *Armor - Ironically, while Health is definitely amazing with Damage Taken Down, drastically increasing effective HP, most players avoid having Emerald's health higher than other team members, and instead slot Counter. Block is still subpar for any and all characters, but it's a last resort if the player lacks armor choices. =Profile= Quotes =Trivia= Emerald is regarded as the birthstone for May, as well as the traditional gemstone for the astrological sign of Taurus. Emerald represents luck, health, charity and spiritual peace. Emerald (from the Greek word smaragdos, through the French esmeralde, meaning "green gemstone") is a green variety of the mineral beryl and is among the most valuable gemstones in the world. Harder than quartz but softer than diamond, the emerald usually contains many inclusions trapped during its formation. In mineralogy, an "inclusion" is any material trapped within a mineral during its formation. Synthetic emeralds that appear similar to the natural crystals are also being produced. The mineral beryl consists of beryllium aluminum silicate (Be3Al2(SiO3)6), and the emerald variety is colored green by the presence of traces of chromium or vanadium, and sometimes iron. The color varies in shades of green and bluish green. In addition, emeralds come in a wide spectrum of clarity, along with various numbers of inclusions. Emeralds have been highly valued since ancient times. For instance, the Aztecs and Incas of South America considered these gems holy. In addition, the Hindu scriptures known as the Vedas assert that emeralds promise good luck and enhance well-being. The Gachala Emerald, at 858 carats, is one of the largest gem emeralds in the world. It was found in 1967 at the La Vega de San Juan mine in Gachalá, Colombia. http://www.newworldencyclopedia.org/entry/Emerald 1 =Gallery= Emerald_Luminous_render.png